1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions of lubricants for use on moving solid surfaces. More specifically, it relates to halogen containing lubricant compositions. It also relates to solutions containing such compositions, applicators for applying such composition, methods of utilizing said compositions and to the articles produced by the use of said compositions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanically speaking, many solid objects are utilized by placing them in contact with and in relative motion to other solid objects. In such systems, in order to avoid or control destructive mechanical wear between the objects, one or more of the objects should be produced of low coefficient of friction wear resistant material or coated with lubricants to lower their coefficient of friction. Choosing suitably wear resistant materials or providing adequate lubrication represents an especially difficult problem in the field of information storage. Modern technology has provided means for dynamic storage and playback of information in the form of media such as sound recording disks (phonograph records) magnetic tape and disks, and projectable photographic film. Generally speaking, both the recording and the playback of such media requires relative motion between the media and a transducer. In even the most elegant systems there tends to be destructive wear upon the media by its very use, and unless steps are taken to protect the media, it can be quickly and irretrievably destroyed.
Perhaps the most commonly utilized form of media is sound recording disks. With the advent of sophisticated high fidelity playback equipment, audiophiles have made extensive investments in both equipment and phonograph records. Because of the extreme sensitivity of modern playback equipment, the slightest imperfection, wear, or dirt on the record can become a great aesthetic irritant to the user. Additionally, unless the record is protected in some way, its very use will cause it to be worn and will eventually destroy its utility. Similar problems exist with regard to the use of magnetic media and photographic film. In the use of each of these media substantial friction and wear can be generated by the relative movement of the media with respect to its transducer.
By their nature, each of these media is difficult to protect from destructive wear. These media are generally relatively soft by comparison with the drive and transducer systems with which they are utilized. Therefore, it order to be utilized effectively, while avoiding destruction, they must be provided with a low coefficient of friction with respect to the environment through which they pass. Preferably, they are also provided with a protective wear coating, which coating has a low coefficient of friction. In this manner, the coating provides both a low coefficient of friction and a sacrificial surface which can be worn while leaving the actual media intact. It is difficult to provide a single composition which will coat and adhere to diverse substrates such as plastic sound recordings, metallic or polymeric magnetic media, and photographic film which is in the form of a plastic polyester or acetate substrate coated with a soft emulsion. Furthermore, it must be possible to provide the coating in such a thin layer, about 3 to 36 microinches (0.07 to 0.90 micron), that the coating will not reduce or distort the playback of mechanical or magnetic recordings. Additionally, where the coating is utilized for photographic films, it must be both transparent and colorless.
In the prior art, both oils, waxes, and coatings containing oils and waves have been utilized to lubricate media. Fluorinated lubricants have been disclosed for this purpose, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,490,946 and 3,862,860. There are numerous other patents relating to surface lubrication and coating. Of recent interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,778,308 and 3,919,719. Surfactants have not been taught as having utility as wear resistant coatings or lubricants.